


It’s all Popcorn and Giggles

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Movie Night, Multi, Popcorn, SHIELD Family, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: The team has movie night every Friday and this time is no different.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, SHIELD Team - Relationship
Series: Comfortember 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	It’s all Popcorn and Giggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Springmagpies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/gifts).



> Day 20  
> Prompt: Movie Night- Team  
> For springmagpies on Tumblr

Everyone gathered in the common room after dinner. They had a movie night every Friday. Hunter and Fitz made sure to pick up the booze. Daisy got all the candy while Bobbi and Jemma picked more chips and popcorn. Everyone else stayed to set up the room for the movie. Every time something went wrong, you’d think after doing movie night five times setting up would be easy.

“Coulson I hear you had a battle with the wires and lost,” Daisy said jokingly picking at her popcorn. 

Mack and Lincoln started laughing. May was trying to hide her smirk, but Daisy caught it. They had agreed on watching the Home Alone movies. Jemma, Bobbi, Fitz, and Hunter immediately stolen the couch, they were all sprawled over each other with snacks in between them. Lincoln came and sat beside Daisy on the loveseat, handing her the hot chocolate he made. Mack and Elena had pulled over the giant beanbag they kept in the corner and never used. Joey chose to sit on a thrown on pillows on the floor. Coulson and May sat opposite of Daisy and Lincoln on the other loveseat. 

Daisy started at them as the movie started wanting so band to just shove them closer together. They sat facing away from each other, their knees barely touching. They were so close, yet trying to avoid any contact. She looked over to see Elena practically swallowed by the beanbag, but she looked happy with Mack. Joey was just caught up in the movie and eating snacks. He was supposed to go home after the mission but wanted to stick around because he had never seen Home Alone.

She tried to focus back on the movie, but everyone was being so distracting. They were one big happy family and Daisy loved it. Bobbi was playing gently with Jemma’s hair and playing footsie with Fitz. Hunter looked like he was about to pass out, but Jemma would poke him every once and a while to wake him up.

Lastly, she looked up at Lincoln to see him dead asleep. He spent way too much time in the lab. Daisy pulled the blanket further around them and rested her head on his chest. She looked around the room and smiled to herself before decided to close her eyes for a second. 

May caught them asleep from the corner of her eye. She gently nudged Coulson and nodded to them. “They didn’t even make it through the first movie.”

He rolled his eyes trying to ignore his daughter figure cuddled up to her boyfriend. “Yeah, well Hunters about to knock out too,” Mack said pointed to the four on the couch.

“I’m doing my best to keep him awake.” Jemma threw a hand full of popcorn at him.

Somehow a piece landed into his mouth causing him to shoot upwards. “Bloody heel Jem I could have choked!” he half-shouted half-whispered. Everyone started laughing, quickly silencing themselves when Daisy stirred. Joey turned down the volume just a little not wanting to wake them. Everyone continued to watch the movie, slowly through the night they all started to fall asleep. Daisy would be very upset in the morning when she found out she missed May falling asleep on Coulson’s shoulder. Well, she could always try and catch it next Friday movie night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
